Lithe Peoples
Lithe Peoples are leaner and finer of build than other peoples of the setting. They are typically very nimble or magically apt. While there are many lithe peoples, they essentially self-sort into elfkind or ajata. *+2 Dexterity. *Low-Light Vision: See as well in dim light as in bright light. *Keen Senses: Advantage on Wisdom (Perception) checks. Rashasthani ajata Slender, red-skinned, and exotic, rashasthani ajata (or "fire-hearted unborn") have bony collars and persistent smoldering eyes. They have a natural affinity with heat and fire and usually can breathe smoke and other fumes without difficulty. *+1 Charisma. *Rashasthani resist fire damage. They slightly weak to cold damage. *Rashasthani smolder preternaturally. Non-Gifted Rashasthani have eyes that seem to smoke, and will seem to be feverishly warm to other peoples; Gifted Rashasthani will seem to burn from the eyes, and will feel extremely hot to the touch. As a result of the smoke and inner fire, they see clearly through cloud effects, smoke, or fog, and possess 60-foot darkvision.. *Rashasthani are incapable of adapting to aquatic life. However, they never suffer from breathing smoke or ash or most gases. *Rashasthani are proficient with numerous exotic weapons - the furnace staff, scimitar, repeating crossbow, and bagh nakhs. *Rashasthani culture strongly advocates education. Advantage on Intelligence checks related to alchemy, geography, and other state-sanctioned key points of infermation. Kiribanu ajata Slightly shorter than most humans, the "coastal unborn" are bluish or teal of skin, often green-haired due to algae, freely breathing both air and water and consummate swimmers. Rumour has it they are often psychic. *+1 Wisdom. *Kiribanu gills are perpetually ready. They breathe freely underwater, and need no time to adjust. *The kiribanu are particularly sensitive, and can cast Detect Magic as a cantrip. *Kiribanu are proficient with javelins, harpoons, and nets. *Kiribanu are usually illiterate. Following that, though, they have a rich tradition of oral history, and place enough importance on the spoken or sung word enough to recall it well. During play kiribanu can take advantage of this to ask the Game Master questions pertaining to anything they have heard. Scar-vaalk The people who dwell beneath the Worldscar. The Scar-vaalk are rubbery-skinned, flexible scavenger-folk who can pull the skin away from their faces and dislocate every joint in their bodies with ease. *+1 Wisdom. *Spookface: Scar-vaalk have inherent advantage on Charisma (Intimidation) checks, and can sometimes intimidate creatures normally immune to fear. *Squirm: Scar-vaalk can fit through spaces as small as their head, through dislocation and slight restructuring of their bodies. *Malleable visage: Scar-vaalk can restructure their faces to hold the expression of another's face, for a time. During a short rest, they can assume a new facial appearance, within limitations. Thunderfolk The grey and yellow enigmas descending from the Storm. Not much is known of Thunderfolk, save that they do not seem to wear clothing and are capable of appearing and disappearing whenever they choose, in a clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning. *+1 Intelligence. *Lightning Resistant. *Thunderfolk always know the absolute direction and distance from themselves to the centre of the Storm. *'Electrocapacitance': Thunderfolk generate a number of electrical charges per short rest equal to their level. While an individual has any number of charges held in reserve, anyone grappled by or grappling Thunderfolk takes lightning damage equal to that number. *'Thunderfolk Electrokinetism: '''Each of the following abilities can be activated by spending a number of their electrical charges, so long as the Thunderfolk individual is fully prepared. These charge costs are indicated via square braces. **'Stunning Grasp 1: One target in melee range must pass a Con save or be stunned for one round. **'''Arc Stun 2: As Stunning Grasp, but extended to all targets within a 15 foot cone. **'Dispersion 3: '''All targets within 15 feet of the Thunderfolk must save vs Dex or take 2d6 damage. **'Ride the Lightning 4: Teleport forward 30 feet leaving a trail of lightning 5 feet wide along the path. This deals 2d6 damage on a failed Dex save. **'''Amplify 5: Double the numeric effects of any electrokinetic power. **'''Groundsprite 6: '''Create a lingering 30-foot radius region of continuous electrical activity. Anyone crossing through or beginning their turn in this area must make a Con save and a Dex save. Anyone failing the Con save is stunned for one round; anyone failing the Dex save takes 3d6 damage. Ull-Elfen Largely human in appearance, Ull-Elfen have uplifted, pointed ears, dark to pale purple, blue, or grey skin, fair hair and eyes. Commonly considered exotic. Ull-Elfen are known for their extensive culture of music and performance, and are most commonly found in the Black Empire, where they operate in a state of harsh feudalism. Most Ull-Elfen in Han Nos Ull are middle-class tradespeople, owning no serfs' contracts. *As Drow. Straav-Elfen Somewhat smaller in stature than the Ull-Elfen, Straav-Elfen favour gold, tan, or brown skin and dark hair. Straav-Elfen have a cultural inclination toward free-mindedness and a rejection of leaders, and are very resistant to mental effects. *As High Elves. Ghost People Scavenging visitors from beyond, Ghost People seem to try very hard to avoid being seen or found. Particularly tall for a lithe people, they are rarely seen outside of a full suit of clothing and a protective mask of some sort, but strongly resemble the People. They have a tendency to knock on structures and firmly tap objects, and commonly scavenge from the places they visit. Typically they wear everything they own. *+1 Strength. *House Subtype: Choose one of the six houses of Ghost People. This choice will determine two special qualities of your Ghost Person. *Soul-Drifter: If improperly anchored, the animus of a Ghost Person can be shaken free. This has devastating effects to the psyche of the Ghost Person and interferes with their ability to move or act. Category:Peoples